Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image device capable of wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
A technology that wirelessly transmits an image to another device by installing a wireless communication function on a digital camera is known in recent years. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-171491 discloses a digital camera that wirelessly transmits the previously-captured image data to another device using a wireless LAN.
However, it is necessary for the user in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-171491 to give instructions of the execution of the communication function, for example, by the operation of the menu in order to switch the mode to the communication mode after capturing an image in the image capturing mode. As a method for saving the user from having to do the above, it can be considered that a device is configured to establish a communication with a device to be the destination in advance in order, when an image is captured, to automatically transmit the image to the device. However, even in the configuration described above, the user still has to previously connect the devices before the capture of an image. Furthermore, the configuration is not adequate to change the destination depending on the captured image.
In light of the foregoing, an objective of the present invention is to readily and flexibly implement a sequence of processes from the capture of an image to transmission of the image.